Me and Emily
by Allyson Rae
Summary: PG13 for language and violence. When Mac has to leave, her mind races fearing for her daughter.


Me and Emily  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: When Mac has to leave, her mind races fearing for her daughter.  
  
A/N: I love this song, and I thought it would fit this idea I had. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, but I do wish that I owned DJE...and if you've read my other stories you'll know why. :) The song "Me and Emily" belongs to Rachel Proctor. I'll put everything back when I'm done...including Harm/DJE, although I'm tempted to keep him! :)

June 29, 2004  
  
1100 Local   
  
First United Methodist Church  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, now Mackenzie-Webb shared the first kiss as husband and wife with her husband, Agent Clayton Webb. The best man, Harmon Rabb, looked on, a look of saddness, of lost love, fixed in his eyes.  
  
August 17, 2004  
  
0900 local  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
Mac took one last look around her empty apartment. She, Webb and Harm carried the last few boxes down the stairs to the car. The moving van had already left for Western New York, their new home in a rural town near Lake Erie.   
  
"You ready Sarah?" Webb got in the car.  
  
"I'll miss you Mac." Harm touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'll miss you too Harm, but I'll call, and write, and I'm sure we'll come visit." Mac leaned in for a quick hug. She then climbed in her car and headed off to her new life.  
  
May 16, 2005  
  
1500 Local  
  
Local Hospital  
  
Dunkirk, New York  
  
"It's a girl." The doctor's voice rang out through the delivery room. "What's her name?"  
  
"Emily Michelle Webb." Mac said as Webb looked on, proud as any new father could be.  
  
_"Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
  
God, what if I break down?  
  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lot of lights,  
  
A safe little interstate town."  
_  
Mac drove through the dark, rainy night, the rain mimicking the tears rolling down her face. A fresh bruise forming on her forearm, and another on her neck. There was a small cut on her cheek. Mac looked at herself in the rearview mirror as she drove. ' What the hell has happened to me?' She wondered. She had been driving for hours, she had lost track of how many after she hit West Virginia.   
  
_"Just a cheap hotel,  
  
With a single bed,  
  
And cable TV:  
  
Is good enough for me an' Emily."_  
  
In the backseat, her two month old daughter was sleeping in her carseat, oblivious to the events of the moment. 'God, she looks so peaceful.' Mac said to herself. 'If only I could be too.' After the happenings of the previous evening, she knew it wouldn't be peaceful for a while yet.   
  
_"Some day, when she's old enough,  
  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
  
Does he not love me like you do?"  
  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.   
  
Will it break her heart?  
  
Will she understand,  
  
That I had to leave?  
  
That's what was best for me an' Emily."  
_  
'What about when she grows up? Starts school? She'll realize that most everyone has a mom and a dad, except her. What will I tell her? What if she hates me for this? What if I can't find anyone to love that will love us in return?' All these questions race through Mac's mind. But then, the memory of the day before came back to haunt her again.  
  
July 13, 2005  
  
1700 Local  
  
Webb Residence  
  
Rural New York  
  
_"That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her."  
_  
"SARAH!" Webb's voice rang out as he opened the door. "Where's dinner?" He walked into the kitchen, and saw the mess the house was in. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry Clay. I had to go buy stuff for dinner, and didn't have time to clean the house. I'll do it after dinner, I promise." Clay looked angry, but sat down at the dining room table. Emily was napping as Mac brought dinner to the table. Webb took one bite, and stood up, anger fixed on his face.  
  
"COLD! My dinner is cold!" Mac knew well that the dinner was hot, because she could see the steam rising up off it.   
  
"I'm sorry Clay, I'll warm it for you." Mac stood to get his plate, but was grabbed by Webb instead.  
  
"Come here slut!" Webb dragged her into the kitchen, squeezing her arm as he walked. He shoved her around, knocking her into counters, the sink and the fridge. He grabbed the knife laying on the counter, and held in to Mac's face with one hand, while the other hand grabbed hold of the side of her neck. "You worthless bitch! I knew I could never count on you for anything. You can't do anything right." He slashed her cheek, deep enough to make it bleed, but not enough for stitches. He slapped her around for a while, before storming out of the kitchen, and going out to the car, where he fired up the engine and drove off. Mac stopped the bleeding as she packed her bags, as well as Emily's, and got them ready to leave. Thoughts ran through her mind as she packed. She remembered how he forced her to stop working, leave the Marines, move far away from all her friends, and live as a stay at home mom all the time. She was lucky that he allowed her to have her own car and her own cell phone. She grabbed her daughter, and took her out to the car, placed her in her carseat, and put the bags in the trunk. There was stuff all over the floor, but all she cared about was getting out of there. She drove off, leaving this life behind forever.  
  
_"Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.   
  
It's a brand new day,  
  
It's a second chance.  
  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
  
For me an' Emily."_  
  
Mac drove, tractor trailers driving the other way, throwing water from the puddles everywhere, including on her car. As she drove, she saw the exit for D.C. up in the distance. As she crested the hill after turning off the interstate, she could see that the sun was rising, the rain had stopped, and there was a chance for a new beginning here.   
  
_"Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
  
An' she's startin' to wake up."_  
  
Mac could see that Emily was stirring in her car seat from the rearview mirror. She reached for her phone and dialed an old, familiar number, that she hadn't been allowed to call since she left D.C.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice sounded on the line.  
  
"Harm...It's me, Mac...I need your help, I'm almost there..."  
  
End  
  
So, whaddya think? Good? Bad? Stinky Panda Poo? Let me know! Please review! :) 


End file.
